Various types of lighting stands are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a multipurpose lighting and entertainment stand including a base unit, a plurality of vertically disposed telescopic legs attached to the base unit, and a trash can attached to the base unit. What has been further needed is a horizontally disposed platform disposed directly atop the plurality of vertically disposed telescopic legs, each of a right opening and a left opening of a pair of circular cup holder openings disposed through the horizontally disposed platform, a pair of attached identical triangular compartments disposed on and extended rearward from a rear edge of the horizontally disposed platform, and each of a right hook and a left hook of a pair of hooks attached to an external surface of the pair of attached identical triangular compartments. Lastly, what has been needed is a lighting unit having a plurality of upward facing light emitting diodes disposed on an upper ledge of the pair of attached identical triangular compartments. The multipurpose lighting and entertainment stand is different from other entertainment stands in that its unique structure provides a user with a light source, a power source, and a convenient storage space for commonly used goods including, but not limited to, charging devices, remote controls, beverages, and keys.